


Eren x reader one shots

by ErenY4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenY4/pseuds/ErenY4
Summary: So you will find a lot of aus in this book. (Sometimes there will be some spoilers but I will tell you when there are some) Thank you for reading my one-shots !! <3
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Eren x reader one shots

In a forest, a little wolf was slowly walking sniffing the air to find some food. But not the kind of food its kind eat in general, no, this wolf was looking for some fruits and fishes. They were kind of special if we think about it from their appearance to their personality. Their fur color was white with the point of their ears and nose in black and their eyes were blue. And what was more shocking was the fact that its befriended with other animals such as a baby bunny. It is not something that you can see everyday. Maybe it is because this wolf was an omega. In fact, this wolf was a female called Emi. She had been a solitary wolf for most of her life after her mother, who was part of a pack, raised her in secret and told her to leave when she was a little pup. So, she was used to live alone, and she had to learn to hunt to survive. Of course, she tried because it is in her instinct. However, the first time she cornered a baby bunny she could not stand the side of the poor baby crying. As he was alone perhaps abandoned by its mother, she decided to take him with her. His name was Chee and she was just so fond of him. His fur was all white and his eyes white because he has been blind since chilbirth. She usually put him on her back to keep him warm. He was younger than her of 10 years because she was 18 and he was 8 years old. He could not turn into a human, but they could communicate easily even if in the beginning it was kind of hard.

"Emi!"said the little bunny. 

"What is it Chee?" she purred softly. 

"I am hungry..." he sighed next to her ear. 

Emi let an amused chuckle vibrating her body. 

"I know me too cupcake," she purred again. 

Chee just cuddled closer in her fur and sighed in comfort. Emi walked a bit longer until she found what she was looking for. Berries. She took grasp of them with her mouth and put them in a little basket that she made with wood. Then she tried to find some lavender and picked some grass too. She then sat down, and Chee got off her back coming to seat next to her. He started to eat his part and Emi too. They could hear the birds singing. And the wolf smiled softly loving it when it was this calm and peaceful. 

"Emi?" 

"Hmm?" She hummed in question. 

"Do you think that one day you are going to join a patch ?" He asked a little sad. 

"It is pack Chee, and I don't really now, I am good living like this for now. I will see what happens in the future," she responded and licked one of her paw. "But I will never let you alone little one" she nuzzled him with her nose and they started to laugh until they were interrupted by howlings.

The ears and tail of Emi perked up and she took a more serious expression. She sniffed the air, but she didn't smell anything, there were not in the territory of a pack. However, there were still risks. 

"We should head back Chee" she said and bent down allowing him to hop on her back. 

"Right..." he jumped, and she feels him a bit worried. 

"Don't worry everything will be fine I promise," she purred reassuringly and started to walk up a hill. 

When she arrived at the top, the wind was stronger and her fur was moving along side it. Then she looked down into a carrier where deers were just eating grass.

"That is why we heard the howling may be a pack is going to hunt," she thought and crouched down. 

And she was right, after this she saw a young female wolf hiding behind trees and she had a strong smell. An alpha. Emi had a good nose, when she was a little pup her mother told her that she had the best one. Emi smell other wolves but more behind the first one. 

"Maybe it is her first hunting. Why not looking a little. It reminds me the first time mom gave me some advices to hunt"she smiled at thought and heard snorings above her"Well it was fast." 

The young alpha seemed to have find her prey, a baby deer. Somewhere deep in her guts, Emi had a bad feeling. She watched her going slowly towards the baby deer and then she started to run towards it. Emi got up and watched. She saw the other wolves behind the other one. One wolf attracted her attention. A huge brown wolf, also an alpha maybe even the alpha leader of the pack. Emi felt small just by looking at him. A smell a citrus and ginger came to her nose almost melt by smelling it. She turned her attention back to the young wolf who was not tracking the baby deer anymore but the mother. Something was wrong, it was as if the deer was leading the wolf somewhere. And then Emi smell it a male deer was not away from them and waiting to attack the wolf. Emi barked at the other wolves but they didn't seem to hear her so she started to run down the hill the fastest she could. 

One of the advantages of being an omega is that they were fast and for once Emi ran to save the young wolf. She passed the pack that didn't seem to see her, and she was approaching the young female and the deer. It happened in a matter of second, and she took the young wolf by her neck skin and threw her up the other way with the more strength that she had. But she didn't have time to escape from the angry male deer who pushed her to the ground and she fell down on the ground rolling around. But the deer wasn't finished, one of his horn went straight to her left thighs and she whimpered in pain. 

"Emi!!!!" Chee screamed. 

"Stay there Chee don't come out it is too dangerous," she said painfully. 

"But..." 

"No buts!" she growled while trying to get up, but she ended falling back down. 

"Careful Emi!!" Chee screamed, and Emi put her head up and saw the deer charging into her again. 

She tried to get up again, but she could not so she just tried to crawl instead but she was too slow. The deer was closer but before reaching her a mass of brown fur pushed him down in force, knocking him off. She just had the time to lock eyes with angry ones, and she shivered a little. When the deer saw the other wolves, he ran off and Emi sighed a little of tiredness. She took a look at her leg and saw the blood dripping from it. She brought her head next to the wound and started liking it. She let a hissed pass her mouth. It hurt a lot but she had to lick to not get an infection. She didn't know if it will heal in a few days maybe it will need more time but it needs to be clean. She could taste the blood, but she stopped suddenly when she felt a nose sniffing her scent gland on her neck. She turned her head so fast that she knocked against the other head with force. They both whimpered and Emi decided to look up to see who it was, a bit curious but scared too. 

She locked baby blue eyes into teal ones. She was stunned by how beautiful these eyes were. He looked kind of surprised but there was softness behind those eyes. And she recognized the alpha wolf she saw before. He was even bigger this close. His head was at least twice the side of Emi's one and the same goes with his paws. She could see that he had a strong body too. That was her first encounter with an alpha, and she didn't know how to react or what to do. He came closer to her face and started to sniff her face softly. Emi just froze for a moment but decided to do the same and slowly inhale his scent. And she was taken aback from this strong scent, she could sense the power emanating from him. She recognized the scent from before with citrus, ginger, nutmeg, woody musk. She melts again just by smelling it. But a jolt of pain made her let a whimper of pain let go. The alpha seemed surprise and look where Emi was looking. He let an angry growl escape and Emi was the one surprise now. She just shook her head and was going to lick her wound again but the alpha was faster and lied down next to her and started to lick the wound slowly. If she was human, Emi would be a blushing mess right now. She let whimpers go when it stings or hurt and each time the alpha was even more careful.

She heard some footsteps coming towards them and she turned her attention back to where the other wolves were. They were at least ten of them, and a red one was heading their way. Emi was a bit frightened and she moved closer to the alpha, without knowing it. 

"Do not be scare. Everything is alright, we are not going to hurt you," he said with a deep voice that make her shiver by how deep it was. 

She nodded slowly and watched the red wolf approaching carefully. 

"My name is Eren, and I am alpha leader of the Jäger Pack." He said slowly and stopped licking the wound. He just looked into her eyes and Emi felt strangely safe next to him. 

"And this is Hange our doctor kind of. She takes care of us when we have deep wound or when we are sick." He continued and the red wolf waved at her weirdly with her paw. Emi let out a chuckle and tried to do the same but it was even more weirdly. Eren got up from where he was and lies down next to her head, their noses almost touching. 

"Hi! Can i see your wound?"Asked the female wolf. 

"Yes you can..." Emi said with a tired voice. She felt the eyes of the alpha bored into her face. 

"Okay let's see... It is pretty bad...but I don't think we need to worry. However, you will be not able to walk properly for a long time," the female said.

"I see..."she answered quietly. 

"What is your name?" Asked Eren softly. 

She looked at him and she was horrified she just forgets to tell them after they said theirs. 

"Oh my god... sorry...my name is Emi" she responded shyly. 

"Don't worry its quite normal to be like this after what happened to yo... Oh My Godd!!!" Emi jumped by the rise of the voice of the other one. 

"Hangi...." Eren growled. 

Emi followed her gaze and saw Chee frozen in place on her back. 

"It is okay cupcake get down," she said softly at him. 

Chee got down but stayed between the front paws of Emi. She looked down at him and nuzzled him slowly. 

"What a cutie !!" Hangi squeaked and Chee got even closer to Emi shivering from head to toe. 

"Hangi... calm down please..." Eren said again with a growl. But he looked at Chee with curiosity and came closer to him. He sniffed him and then he nuzzled him just as Emi did before. 

She looked at him in astonishment. But then she shooked her head. 

"This is Chee" she said and yawned at the same time. 

"We should head back to the camp you are tired" Eren said with a bit of concern in his voice. 

"Wh...what but I don't want to bother you all. I am just gonna..." She got up a bit too fast because she put her left leg down and stumbled due to the pain almost falling for the third time but Eren put his body next to her avoiding her to fall on the floor. 

"You will not be a bother. Anyway, you don't to a pack, so it is not a problem. And that is the least I can do to thank you for saving Gaby. 

"Okay...fine..." 

"Then hop up on my back," Eren said and lied down. 

"But I am too heavy..." she said with hesitation in her voice. 

"What are you saying I am sure that you weigh like nothing. Come on." He continued gently. 

Emi didn't respond but limped slowly towards him until she put herself on his back, Chee returned on her back after the little talk. 

"Eren I am going ahead with the others." Hange said and leaved to go back with the other wolves who were looking their way. 

"You okay up there?" He asked with a low chuckle. 

"Yes..." she said slowly and put her nose into his fur inhaling his strong scent. 

"Let's go then" he started to walk slowly. 

Emi sighed and put her chin on his back. She saw the other wolves walking ahead in front of them. 

"You are sure it's not a problem that I come?" She asked slowly. 

She saw him shook his head from left to right. 

"No don't worry." 

A silence fell and Emi was a bit embarrassed and stressed. She never went into a pack before, so she didn't know if they will be happy or not to see her. The alpha seemed to sense that she wasn't in ease. 

"So...How did you end up with a bunny?"He said to try to make her at ease. 

"Um...Well, it is long story... But to sum up I just took a liking to him the first time I saw him. It was the first time I was going to hunt. I was like around 10 years old I don't remember well. But when I saw his face, I just froze and didn't do anything. He reminded me of me the first days I was alone without my mom. So I just decided to take him with me and take care of him."she explained slowly, and it seemed to calm her a little. 

"I see...is he...?"

"Blind? Yes, he is," she answered. 

Eren just hummed in response. 

"Does that mean that you lost your mother?" 

"No... I don't think that she is dead. Well, I don't really know. She raised me without anyone in her pack knowing it. She told me that she didn't want them to know about my birth or me. And when I was around 9 years old, she made me live from the cave I was. She said that it was too dangerous to me to stay there and that some wolves of the pack started to sense that something was wrong and that she was hiding something. So I just leaved even if it was kind of hard to leave her alone. And for the years after I just learned how to fight alone and live alone."She sniffed a little, saying this makes her sad even if she had a small memories of her mother. 

"I am sorry..." he said slowly turning his head towards her. 

"Don't be sorry, its okay." 

"You don't know the name of her pack?" 

"No she never told me, said that it was too dangerous," she murmured. 

"You don't know why she said that?" 

"I...I think that one day she let it slipped. I remember that she said that she was the only omega in this pack and that the alpha leader wanted a "fresh new one" to... you know..." 

She felt the muscles of his back tensed and heard him growl lowly. 

"This son of a..." Emi tapped her right front paws against his shoulder. It was weak but she did it anyway. 

"Don't curse." She whispered. 

"Sorry... maybe you don't want to respond me but.. did you go into your first heat yet?" He asked more seriously. 

Emi was a bit embarrassed and she blushed even if nobody could see it. 

"Hmm... no...not yet... I just turned 18." 

"Then you should stay with us until then," he said as matter of fact. 

"Wh...what ??" 

"I will not let an omega in heat and alone wandering in the forest while there are many dangerous wolves who will not hesitate to use you" his voice was commanding, no protest will change him so Emi just let a little "fine" escaped her.

"We are almost there" he stopped walking and helped Emi to get down of him. What she did but with a bit of difficulty with her left leg. 

She started to get up thinking that she needed to walk to the camp but Eren put a paw on her back to stay still. She just watched him putting her head to the right side questioning him. He nosed her gently and stepped back before transforming himself to his human form. Emi just watched with mouth agape. She gulped at how handsome he looked like. He was tall, she was sure that she would only reach the middle of his chest if she was in her human form. He was wearing black pants, but she could make out strong and toned legs. He wasn't wearing any shirts so she could see his strong abs and arms. Even more when he decided to stretch his arms above his head. Emi hide herself between her paws. He is definitely going to be the death of her. 

"Hey what are you doing ?" He asked with his voice even more velvety and deeper than before. 

She took a peck between her paws and saw him crouched down. His face was mere centimeters from her. He had the same teal eyes that were gliming right now with softness in them, he also had long brown haired coming to his shoulders. He had a strong jaw and plump lips that were curved into a smirk. He was mocking her she was sure of it, she was about to smack him with her front right leg but he just put it in his hand. Even his human hands were bigger than hers. She just sighed, and he let her paw down. She saw him reaching a hand towards her back and she growled at him thinking he was about to hurt Chee but a simple glare of him into her eyes stopped her. She lowered her gaze a bit intimidated.He took the sleeping Chee slowly and kept him.

"You should get on your back," he said, and she did what he told slowly trying to push her hurt leg into the floor. 

He put Chee on her chest and took a look at her leg. 

"Does it still hurt?" He asked with concern in his voice. 

"A little but it starts to heal I can feel it, but its going to be long" she whispered. 

He didn't say anything and passed two arms under her before lifting her into his arms. She let out a little squeak of surprise. He just pressed her into his chest and started to walk again. She posed the side of her face against his left shoulder put her front legs next to Chee who was still fast asleep. The more he advanced the more she could hear sound of voices and laughs. 

"How old are you?" She asked him suddenly and looked up at his face profile. 

"19" he answered back looking down at her with a smile. 

She hummed and put her head back where it was. She had so many questions, but she was too tired to ask them all right now. She sighed a little, her head was a complete mess. 

"Keep them for later" interrupted a voice next to her ear. "We are here" 

She looked at him with surprise. Did he just read into her mind? God she was so lost right now. She just shook her head and looked at the side. She saw houses made of woods and some people talking together. She also saw the group of wolves from before transforming back into their human form when they arrived at the entry of the camp. She then heard screams coming their way and next thing she knew a dozen of children were in front of them.

"Eren how was the hunt??"They all screamed at the same time. 

"Will we be able to come with you next time???" 

"Did Gaby make it??" 

"Teach us new things! Please!" 

Emi chuckled lowly from their cuteness. 

"Children" Eren said with a gentle but strong voice making them quiet instantly. "Calm down please" 

"Sorry" they all whispered at the same time until one of them seemed to notice Emi. 

He went slowly next to her and she watched him. He sniffed her and was about to touch her fur, but Eren stopped him with a glare. 

"Why...why is there an omega in your arms?" He asked hesitantly with a little voice. 

That seemed to bring the attention of the other people to them, and they slowly approached.

"Is she your mate ?" A little girl said with excitement and admiration. 

Emi squeaked and just wanted to dig a hole to hide herself in there and never got out. Eren blushed a little and cleared his throat. She looked at Eren and in her glare she was asking they already know what a mate is. And Eren just shrugged his shoulder embarrassed and she just rolled her eyes. 

"Whoa she has a scar!!"screamed another little boy. 

"Battle scars!!! So cooolll" 

"Oh my god" Emi whispered and put a paw on her face. 

"Isn't it cool? But let them breathe a little. I need to bandage her leg" Emi recognized the voice of Hange and saw her coming with medical supplies. She had red hair and wore glasses. She was also wearing a white uniform. 

The little children gave her some space, but they stayed to look. She took a look before nodding with a smile and took white bandages in her hands and put it around the wound slowly. 

"It looks better even if it is still healing." 

"Yes thanks for your help" Emi said. 

"No problem sweetie" Hange winked at her. 

"Hange she will stay a bit longer than I said" Eren said lowly so she could be the only one to hear with Emi. 

"Huh why is that?" 

Eren looked at Emi and then Hange and she seemed to understand the problem. 

"Oh I see... Well, if you are okay with it... you are the leader not me" she smiled. 

"Is Gaby okay?" Eren asked worried. 

"Well... you know her she doesn't show it but something is bothering her. I am going to see if Reiner is here maybe he could talk to her." 

"I think he leaved with Annie and Zeke to patrol around." 

Emi turned her attention to the kids who where looking at her with big eyes. She gulped but when she saw the little girl who just asked before if they were mate. She looked at her slowly and lowered her front left paw to put it on her small head. The little girl was surprised at first but then a huge smile took place on her face. 

"Oi brats" 

Emi turned her head to where the voice was coming and saw a small but strong man coming their way. He was limping sometimes, but she could sense that it doesn't mean anything and by the way the children all flinched he was surely a bit scary. He had silver eyes, however he lost his right one because he had scars all over its side of face. 

"What do you think you are doing? Training is not over yet" he said with a cold voice. 

"So...sorry Levi-san" they all said while lowering their heads down. 

"Tch" 

He then looked at Emi with his cold eyes. He seemed to eye her and saw the wound on her leg. 

"Oi shorty!!" Hange said waving at him at the same time.

Emi flinched and Eren too. The eyes of Levi where colder than before. 

"You let four-eyes watch her wound, you should have let your dad saw it" he said coming closer. 

"Well he is better with mom right now" Eren said smiling. 

"What's your name brat?" He asked looking at Emi. 

"Emi..." she said hesitantly. 

"Well nice to meet you. Are you two mate?" 

"What?!" Eren and Emi screamed at the same time. 

"Don't scream like that brats" he said with a smirk on his face. "Anyway you little brats can have a little break but this brat here needs to rest so you need to wait to talk to her." 

"Yes sir" they all said with a smile and ran away to play. 

"Levi is right you need to rest you lost a lot of blood" Eren said and started to walk. 

Emi just waved a little to the two others. They passed by people who looked at her curiously. Eren then entered into one of the wood houses. It smelled like fresh air in there and the same smell than Eren had too. He went into a room where there were a bed and a mall. 

"Do you want to take a bath now or just rest for now?" Eren asked. 

"I think i am just going to rest, is it okay if i stay in this form?" 

"You don't need to ask you are free to do what you want," he smiled softly and put her in his bed. 

She turned on her right side and curled on herself with Chee against her. Eren just sat on the bed next to her and caressed her fur. She purred slowly and felt asleep for the first time almost immediately. 

When she woke up, she was alone in the room with Chee next to her face. She stretched a little and decided to change form she could not stay a wolf forever. She had long black hair, the same blue eyes and was small in height and well she was naked right now. She hoped that nobody would come in the room. On the floor she saw a large wooden basin with water inside and a small soap with a washcloth. Next to the basin there were clothes and she saw a letter on them. She took it and started to read it. 

"Hey its Eren ! 

Sorry if my writing is a bit of a mess I had to hurry. (Emi chuckled a little) I brought you a basin and some clothes if you want to wash yourself and there is a crutch under the clothes. Hange gave it to me for you. If you are reading this right now I might have leaved to hunt again. If you need anything you can go find Hange I don't know when I will be home.

See you. And don't push yourself !!" 

"How cute" Emi said to herself. 

"Chee lets wash a little" Emi said while poking his cheek with a finger. 

"No...let me sleep" he whined into the pillow. 

"Well then I will go first alone don't be surprise if the water is cold after a while." 

"Fine...fine I am coming" 

She could feel that her thigh felt a lot better but she had to be careful. So she picked Chee up and started to limp towards the big basin. 

"Okay let's do it slowly" she said to herself and started to go down, wincing when her thigh didn't like it. 

She let a "pweu" when she was down in the hot water. She didn't sleep that long but it allows her to have more energy. 

"Do you think they are going to eat me ?" Chee asked on her knee and putting some water on its head. 

"Nah don't worry, they seem quite kind" she answered and started to wash her body with the washcloth. The soap smelled like strawberry and she definitely loved it. 

"Yeah they seem cool.., this big wolf is an alpha right?" 

"Hmm" 

"He doesn't seem bad to me when he went to me" 

"Well I think that there are worst alphas in this world." 

Chee hummed slowly and when Emi finished to wash herself she took a towel to dry her and Chee. She started with Chee, and his little fur was a mess after this. Chee pouted and she just laughed. Emi put him back on the floor and he started to lick his fur. Emi then dry herself after getting out, but it wasn't easy with her injured leg but she did it. She put much more time to do it, but she did it. She then took the clothes in her arms and put them on the bed. She did the same with the crutch. Eren gave her a pair of black pants, a white shirt and a black cardigan. She put the pants on while sitting on the bed but when she put her foot down. Well... they were a lot bigger than what she expected, like there was at least 20 cm too much. So she just rolled each pant sleeve to make them arrive to her knee. For the shirt it was the same thing but for the arms now she did the same and for the cardigan too. Chee laughed at her when she grumbled at how tall and broad Eren was. But she did like it because his clothes smell exactly like him. She let her hair down letting them dry like this. 

"What are we going now Emi?" Chee said excitedly. 

"Well I am going to try to take this basin and washed it." Emi said and put him on her shoulder. 

"Are you crazy ?! It is too heavy for you!" 

"I am going to go easy" she said and took the crutch and got up. 

She stumbled a little and walked towards the basin. She tried to push it with her right foot but well it didn't move an inch. 

"Told you...";Chee mumbled next to her. 

Emi sighed but decided to take the washcloth and the towels to wash them and let them dry. She opened the door with one hand the other holding the crutch with the stuffs. 

"Let's find something where I can wash and dry those things." 

She went outside and arrived on the porch of the little house. She put a hand over her face when the sun hit her. They weren't any noise outside not even children screaming or playing. 

"Why is there no noise? Am I becoming deaf?"Chee asked 

"No there is no one. That is weird."She shrugged and looked around trying to find what she was looking for. 

And she did, it was just on the right side of the house. So she went to it and washed the stuff sitting down on the free chair. It took her a little while but when she was finished she put the stuff on the little barrier that the porch had. It was under the sun, so it is going to be fast to dry.

"I hear some noises right there" Chee interrupted pointing a little paw towards him. 

"Let's see then" 

Emi started to walk and the more they approach the more they could hear people talking, laughing together. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. 

"What is happening?! What is happening?!" Chee said excited. 

Emi looked at him with a strange expression. 

"Now you are excited huh?" She laughed. "Well, there are in a playground, the children are running around and grown up are just talking I think" 

"So cooool" 

"You want to play with them?" 

"No it is okay" Chee said resigned. 

"You can go you know I am sure they will like you" Emi said softly. 

Chee just shooked his head and nuzzled into her neck. She didn't say anything back and just put weight on the crutch by her side to help her steady. When she looked up again, she felt into the same teal green eyes that she knew and she smiled a little when he approached them slowly. This time he put his hair into a bun, and she found him even more handsome. 

"Hey did you sleep well ?" He asked when he was close enough. 

"Yeah... thanks for the clothes and the bath" she answered with a smile. 

"You're welcome" he put his hand behind his neck scratching it. "How is your leg?" 

"Better... just need to be careful with it" 

He nodded and looked at her in his clothes blushing a little. 

"Sorry if they are a bit too big for you." 

"Oh no its okay they are comfortable so I don't mind" she blushed a little. 

"Hey do you want to sit with us I could introduce you to my friends and family" 

"O...okay, I am following you" 

She started to walk slowly with him next to her. Sometimes their hands would brush against one another because Emi wasn't walking steadily. So she would just blush and continue. 

"You look cute by the way" Eren suddenly said looking at her and scratching his left cheek. 

"Huh? Huh thanks I guess..." she said back a bit embarrassed. "You...look....quite.... handsome..." 

"For fuck sake just get together already" a voice interrupted them from behind. 

The both just blushed and they heard Chee laughed. 

"Did you at least rest brat?" Levi asked coming next to Emi. 

Well, she was right thinking that she would be smaller than him and even more Eren. 

"Yes...thanks for asking" she smiled at him and just nodded. 

"Are you coming with us Levi-San?" Eren asked. 

"Why not, I will let the little brats playing for today. Who is this little guy?" He showed Chee with his head. 

"This is Chee, my friend" 

"He looks quite young. Why doesn't he play with the others?" 

Emi just made a weird expression trying to tell him that Chee wasn't comfortable and tried to show him that the little one was blind. 

"Tch, where is the problem. Come on we are going to introduce you to the other brats" he took Chee in his arms this one panicked but Emi reassured him that he will be okay. "I will join you later and for god sake Eren put a god damn shirt" 

Eren and Emi watched him leave with Chee in his hands. 

"I am glad" she said while they walk again. 

"Hm?" 

"Well, he only has me, maybe it will change a little I am a bit old to understand him clearly. Making other friends will be good for him." 

Eren watched her with his right eye. 

"Do you want this?" She took off the cardigan and handed it to him. 

"You can keep it" 

"I insist" she waved it in front of his face, and he just took it before putting it on with a small grin on his face. 

"Here they are"

Emi looked ahead curiously and saw a bunch of people. Eren walked to them and she followed him behind. They were at least ten people. Some were the same age as Eren, two were a bit older and they were two teenagers in the group. From what she could smell is that there were four alphas, five betas and one omega. Did she forget to mention that Levi was an alpha? Well not surprising huh? This one almost scared her when he appeared beside her suddenly. 

"Sorry for the jumpscare," he said with a cold voice, but she also heard something as if he mocked her a little. 

"Don't worry it wasn't that scary" 

Levi smirked at her and turned his attention back to Eren and the others who all looked surprise by what just happened. Eren smiled and seemed quite happy. 

"So everyone this is Emi, Emi there are my family and friends. Armin and Mikasa are my two best friends" 

He presented her a blond haired man with an undercut but he was smaller than Eren. However he was still taller than Emi. He had blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He was looking at her with a friendly smile and went to her. 

"Hi ! It is nice to finally meet you!" He said to her with a big smile that she responded.

The person called Mikasa was a beautiful young woman with black hair and black eyes. She approached Emi too but just waved a hand at Emi and she did the same shyly. 

"Mikasa and Levi are mates" whispered Eren into the ear of Emi. "And so here you have Annie who is the mate of Armin and Reiner a friend of mine too." 

He showed a blond haired woman with cold blue eyes and a man with blond hair and a beard. Emi just waved at them shyly, the girl just nodded her head at her and Reiner smiled at her. 

"Next you have my half brother Sieg with his mate Yelena" 

Emi looked at Sieg and back at Eren multiple times. They didn't really look alike, but their eyes were almost the same. Sieg seemed to reach the same height as his brother. But he had blond hair and his eyes color was darker than Erens. His mate Yelena was just immense in height. Emi was astonished by how tall she was. She had blond short hair and brown eyes. Emi gulped and smiled awkwardly at them, and they smiled back at her. 

"Then you have Falco and Gabi" he showed with his hand the two kids or maybe teenagers looking at her. But the girl was just looking at her feet. 

Emi could see brown hair but not her eyes. She then remembered that she was the wolf she saved the other day. Emi looked at Eren and he just put a hand on her head. She just blushed a little and looked at Falco who was a cute boy, he had blond hair and brown eyes. He waved gently at Emi which she just smiled in return. Reiner nudged the side of Gabi, but she didn't move. 

"And in the end here are my mom and dad" 

She didn't have time to register what was happening that two arms were hugging her against a body. 

"Awww look how cute you are sweetie!!" A gentle voice cooed at her. 

Emi blushed and looked up seeing a beautiful woman with brown hair and golden eyes. She was taller than her, and she took her face examining her. 

"Your eyes are so pretty!!" 

"Mom go easy on her please" Eren said next to her. 

"Oh don't be jealous sweetcheeks" 

"Mommm..." Eren whined. 

"Carla.. let this young people breathe a little" a deep voice chuckled behind the woman who let go of Emi. 

"You are supposed to be on my side Grisha" 

The man laughed and when she could see him. At first, Emi thought she was seeing a second Eren but like his older version which also wore a pair of glasses. He came closer to her and watched her left leg. 

"Eren told me for your leg. How do you feel now?" 

"It feels better now thank you. I think I just need another day and it will be all healed." 

"Would you mind if I take a look after?" 

"No of course" 

"Hey why don't we seat a little to talk?" He said back. 

Emi waited for Eren while the others walked ahead to a bench. 

"So...what do you think ?" Eren asked and looked at her. "Sorry about my mom by the way she is always like this" 

Emi stumbled a little and she felt Eren put a hand against her back. 

"Well they all seemed kind to me. Don't worry about your mom I think that it is kind of cute." 

Eren chuckled, and they sat down on the bench, Emi was between Eren and Levi. 

"So tell us more about yourselves I am really curious" Carla said in front of her with a tender smile. 

So that is what Emi did, she counted her story exactly as she said it to Eren. Just as she finished Carla came right to her and hugged with so much force that Emi just let her crutch fall down in the grass. 

"Mom you are crushing her" Eren sighed. 

"Oh come on stop being so protective over her my little baby" carla squeezed the cheeks of Eren and Emi put a hand on her mouth laughing a little seeing the face of Eren. But, Grisha interrupted them. 

"I think that I already heard of this pack. But not in a good way. I can understand why your mother let you go away to protect you. From what I heard as your mother told you, they only used omegas as sexual object when they entered in rut or when the omegas go into heat. When one of their omegas fell pregnant, sometimes they keep it when it is an omega, but when it is an alpha, they most likely kill them. They can only have one alpha inside this pack." He explained. 

Emi shivered in horror, and she felt a warm spot behind her back. When she looked next to her she saw Eren smiling reassuringly at her. A silence fell until Carla talked again with a smile. 

"Lets not talk about awful things all day. Why don't we go eat a little ?" 

They all nodded and got up from their seat. Eren went ahead with his father and his mother. He glanced behind him and gave her an apologizing smile, but she just smiled. She started to walk with her crutch until she felt something tug her shirt. She looked behind her and saw the girl called Gaby. She had her head down but kept a strong grip on the shirt of Emi. She heard the others stopped and looking at them. Falco was next to Gaby and had put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hmmmm....i...am..." Gaby was fidgeting and murmuring."Thank you for helping me the other day !!! I will repay my debt" She suddenly shouted looking into the eyes of Emi with determined brown eyes. 

Emi smiled softly and put her left hand on her head caressing her hair. 

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt you during your first real hunt. I know it is not easy. And you don't have a debt for me don't worry" 

"N...no it is okay" the teen girl replied blushing. 

"Oi brats hurry up we don't have all day" the voice of Levi said and they turned back looking at his interlocking hand with Mikasa. 

Emi gave him a knowing smile and Levi replied with a "tch" but she could tell that it wasn't in a bad way. She walked beside the two teens until they arrived to a huge table where some people were already eating and chatting. She spotted Chee with the children. 

"Oi Sasha don't steal all the food for god sake" screamed a voice. 

Emi watched while laughing at the scene in front of her. A girl with red hair with her mouth full of food was still stealing food from other plates while a man was pinching her cheeks trying to avoid her from stealing again. She jumped a little when a hand was on her shoulder and she felt into the same teal eyes that made her feel butterflies into her stomach. 

"Come sit with us" Eren said with a tender voice. 

A whistle made Emi blushed after what the man said. 

"Hey Eren isn't she your mate? That is the first time I see you this calm" mocked the other. 

"Shut up horse face" 

"Don't call me that suicidal bastard" 

They took each other by their collar and Emi came between them. 

"Stop fighting, violence is bad" she pouted. 

The eating time was joyful. For the first time, she felt at home, but she knew that someday she would have to leave them. Right now she tried not to think about it too much. After eating, Eren, his parents and her went back to the little house. Grisha wanted to inspect her wound. When they entered the house, Emi went to sit on the couch and started to take off the pants, she knew that the shirt arrived to her thighs. But she blushed a little anyway and in a matter of seconds Eren was by her side sitting next to her. Grisha sighed a little but smiled while he took off the bandages. 

"Well it seemed better now. Do you want to try to walk. There is only a little scratch left." 

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly and got up fastly, but she stumbled and almost fell backwards if it was not for the two strong arms that catched her tightly against a hard chest. 

"Hey not so fast buttercup" 

She blushed at the nickname. 

"Sorry..." 

"Don't be sorry. Everything is fine. Come on lets take slow steps" Eren move a foot slowly and Emi followed his pace and she smiled happily. 

It didn't hurt anymore fortunately for her, her wound healed faster than she thought. 

"Look at them honey" Carla said gripping the arm of Grisha against her with a smile. 

"Yeah it kind of reminds me of us" he responded. "But we need to let them find who they are alone" 

Carla hummed with a small smile. They decided to leave after waving at the younger ones. Emi yawned a little after Eren let her go but kept a hand on her shoulder. 

"It seems you need to rest a little more" he said slowly putting a hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. 

"Would you...mind staying with me?"She asked shyly looking down at her feet. 

"Not at all" he responded with a smile. "Go ahead I will be right behind you" 

She nodded and went into the room and sat down on his bed. This was strange but she was feeling more tired than before, and she didn't know why. She had not done anything to be tired that much and she started to feel weird. She put a hand on her tummy and grimaced a little. 

"You okay?" She jumped and turned towards Eren who was looking at her by the door with a concern look. 

"Yeah, just tired it is nothing" 

"You sure ?" 

"Yes don't worry. Oh I almost forget but I need to pick-up Chee" she went to get up from the bed but Eren pushed her back down. 

"No need he is in good hands with Levi and the others" 

She huffed and lied down under the covers. She pulled them and only her eyes remained outside. She watched Eren going to his side of the bed and taking off his jacket and she blushed when she saw his broad shoulders from behind and his tanned back. He also untied his hair from the bun, and they arrived to his shoulder. Emi grimaced again when her tummy decided to annoy her. Eren didn't see it this time and went under the covers too and he smiled gently. 

"So...." he turned and put his elbow on his pillow and his head on his hand. "How do you find the pack?" 

"They all seem kind to me, and I am sure that you are a good alpha leader to this pack" she just turned her head to look at him and his beautiful teal green eyes. 

She loved his eyes, they were so pretty, colourful, and fulled with emotions in them. 

"You know...you can join the pack...Well, only if you want of course. I don't want you to feel obliged to come" he said while looking away from her with a little blush on his face. 

She watched him with a surprise face and was a bit flustered by what he said. 

"I will think about it.."she said slowly, happy. 

"Okay....fine" he looked at her again. 

"Oh god..." Emi said and put her two hands on her tummy with a hurt face. 

"Hey what is it?" Eren went to her and put a hand on hers and towered on her face to watch her expression. 

"Don't know...but it hurts a lot..." she said, and she also started to feel warmer than usual. 

Eren sniffed her and his eyes widened when he recognizes what was happening to her. 

"Hmm...you...are going into heat" 

"W...what?" She looked into his eyes. "Why now...." she pushed her head against her pillow. 

"I could be the cause of it." Eren said with concern eyes. "If we are mates, the fact that we were in contact makes them arrive sooner than they should have" he continued. "I am sorry, if I had been more..." 

"Don't be sorry please, its not your fault, it just happened right? I didn't even know that I could have a mate" She said with a small smile and put a hand on his left cheek. 

He put his hand on her wrist and kissed the inside of her palm. At the same time, she started to feel worried about what would come next. It was her first heat and she wasn't really prepared for this. 

"It is okay, I will take care of you, I promise I will not do something that you don't want" Eren said sensing her fear, he nuzzled his nose against her scent gland and she let out a little squeak. "How cute, you smell so good buttercup"he continued. 

She blushed but started to relax and went limp by the way he was talking to her. 

"I need... I need to..." she murmured while her eyes started to change. 

Her omega in her made her turning back into her natural instinct. She knew that she needed to make a nest. 

"I know baby, just do what you have to do okay, I am going to bring some food and comfortable blankets for you okay?" He caressed her hair and smiled gently at her. 

She purred and pushed back against his hand on her hair. Eren placed a small kiss on her forehead to show her that he wasn't really leaving. He then got up and leaved the room. Emi felt a pang on her heart watching him leave, but she just shook her head and told herself that he will come back. She didn't waste any more time and got up of the bed going to the malls where Eren's clothes were. Then, she took some of his shirts and pants and started to dispose them on the floor making a pillow with them and a comfortables floor for her and her alpha. She shook her head blushing and put her hands on her cheeks. What did she just think. Watching her nest with a small smile, she suddenly had the impression that something missed. She looked around her and spotted the long cardigan on the floor. Her eyes lit up and she went to take it. Without thinking about it she took off her clothes and only put the cardigan on. It was long and big enough to hide her well. She contently hummed smelling this musky scent and lied down on her nest cuddling into it. By doing so, she started to purr. Then, she heard knocks on the door, and she lifted her head up with curiosity. The door opened slowly and the head of Eren perked up. 

"Hey can I come in?" He asked. 

Emi nodded and watched him enter with blankets under his arm. With his other arm he had a tray of food. He put them on the bed and came closer to her until he kneeled down in front of her. He then put a hand on her cheek, and she nuzzled her nose into his palm with a purr. 

"Do...do you like it alpha?" She whispered shyly, her blue eyes becoming darker. 

"Of course omega..." he said with a gentle voice to sooth her. 

She scooted closer to the wall to let him come in the nest as an invitation. He went in and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. She just hides her face into his, humming softly his scent and sighing happily. Eren soothed her rubbing her back slowly and gently. 

"You are doing okay?" He asked into her ear with his deep voice. 

"Y...yeah better" she answered closing her eyes and tried to calm her pain by rubbing a hand on her tummy. "C..could I have some water please?" 

"Of course baby, hold on" Emi blushed and watched him stretching his hand towards a glass of water. 

"Here you go" they got up in a sitting position and she took the glass in both of her hands and drank slowly. 

She hummed in happiness when the liquid passed her throat that started to get dry before. Eren was caressing her hair watching her with soft eyes. 

"Eren..." 

"Humm what is it?" 

"I... I was just wondering...But usually during heat don't alphas and omegas..." she put her glass down looking up at his eyes. 

"Not necessarily... I mean most of them do the thing but..." he sighed and rolled down on his back looking at the ceiling."Personally I prefer to wait, and we don't know each other that well yet. I think that it will be better if we wait til both of us are ready. And I don't want to make you uncomfortable or take advantage of you." 

Emi watched his handsome features from where she was and blushed for the thousand times. 

"Thank you..." she whispered and lied down again. 

She hesitated at first, but she put her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat and cuddled against him. Eren was surprised and hold his arms above him before smiling and put both of his arms around her tiny waist again. 

"Fortunately, your heat seem to be quite calm right now which is surprising knowing that when it is the first heat of an omega it can be hard" he explained while caressing one of her arm. 

"Yeah... I thought it would be harder but right now it is okay I think even if I have some cramps it is bearable." 

"Let's hope it is going to stay like this for the rest of the week" 

"Hmmm" 

Eren continued to pass his hand on her hair with a smile closing his eyes. They both fell asleep minutes later. 

When Emi opened her eyes again, she was still in the same position as when they fell asleep. She watched Eren's face with a smile, his handsome features looked younger now. Each breathes he took she could feel it come on her face. Hesitantly, she approached a hand towards his face and put it slowly on his cheek to caress it. His skin was soft but a bit calloused like his hands. She continued a little while not seeing that Eren just opened his eyes after. She yelped when she fell into his eyes. 

"Oh !! You scared me;" she said and put her hands on her heart. 

"Sorry...I didn't mean too;" he chuckled, and Emi hit his chest playfully with a pout on her face. 

She tried to turn her back to him, but his embrace was strong so it was useless. Eren cuddled his nose with hers with a smile, and Emi just sighed blushing. 

"You are playing with me Huh?" She said moving her index finger in front of his face. 

"Oh you think ?" He smirked and came closer to her to the point that their lips were almost touching. 

He put his hands on her cheeks, and she put hers on his wrists. Emi closed her eyes a little until she felt his plump and soft lips against hers. His lips started to move, and she tried to follow his leading until they broke apart to breathe. Emi's cheeks were red, and Eren had just a little ink of red. She was feeling butterflies inside her stomach. Eren put his lips on her forehead, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. He then placed his arms back around her waist and he put his chin upon her head. Emi inhaled his strong scent again and melted against his chest. She put her arms on his back feeling his muscles on her hands. 

" I am so happy to have found you;" Eren murmured on her hair. 

"I am happy too;" she talked back and put a small kiss on his neck hesitantly. 

She felt Eren shuddered slowly, and he put a kiss on her hair in return. The silence fell, but it was a comfortable one. It wasn't until a new wave of heat came to Emi who let a painful noise out of her mouth. Her eyes became glassier than before and Eren adjusted himself to see her face with concern. He put a hand on her forehead and with no surprise it was really hot. So he brings his face next to her neck again and started to kiss it slowly. Emi made cute sounds and he continued while rubbing her back with his hands. It seemed to calm her a little but not that much. 

"I...I think I spoke too soon...; "she murmured with her eyelids half close. 

"Shhh...it is okay;" Eren whispered with a small smile against her neck. 

She shivered and put her hands in his soft hair. She was surprised by how soft it was and how good it smelled. Sometimes Eren placed more kisses on her neck and her face but didn't go any farther. Emi was thankful for that because she didn't think she could go further for her first heat, time. She was feeling better with his kisses and his warm body against her. He was also saying sweet things into her ear. 

"So cute....; "Eren said next to her ear. 

She just blushed and looked into his eyes. They changed position and she was now on his chest with his two strong around her back. She pushed herself up to sit on his lap with her two hands on his chest and he followed after her putting his back against the wall. He thumbed her two cheeks with his hands 

"You want something to eat?" 

"Yeah why not; "she said with a smile. 

"Hold on;" he stretched his arm behind her to take the plate from earlier. Apple or strawberries? 

"Strawberries; "she said with a heart in her eyes and Eren chuckled from her cuteness. 

He took the bowl full of strawberries and gave it to her. She thanked him and started to eat them and hummed happily because they were definitely delicious. Eren was rubbing her back slowly watching her with tender eyes. After a moment, Emi hesitated but grabbed one strawberry and put it in front of Eren's mouth. He looked between her and the fruit and he opened his mouth with envy. Emi then smirked and ate the strawberry. 

"They are so sweet;"she purred out loud. 

Eren pouted and turned his gaze to the right. Emi started to feel bad for doing this to him, so she picked another one and put it next to his mouth. But this time he chooses to ignore her. So, she tried to use her puppy face to him and he sighed when he caught a glimpse of her face. 

"Sorry; "she said with a small smile. 

Eren pierced her with his eyes. She put the strawberry closer to his mouth, and he turned his gaze to it. However, he didn't move to eat it. Before Emi could understand what was happening, he put his lips on hers fast and after this he ate the strawberry that she was giving him. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Humm... I agree they are really sweet;" he smirked at her. 

She blinked at him and then she frowned at him poking his nose again. Eren chuckled lowly and kissed her finger tenderly. 

"Sooo... you are going to stay in my pack now?" He asked nuzzling his nose on her neck. 

"Mmm don't know... I am not so sure anymore; "she said with a playful tone. 

"Oh really ?" 

She felt the arms of Eren tightening around her waist not wanting to let her go. She froze when she felt his hands grasping her hips when suddenly he started to tickle her. She squirmed and fall into her back but that didn't stop him from his attack. She started to laugh, and Eren was smirking down at her. 

"Okay.... I g..... hihihi... I give up.....i will join your pack;" she said out of breath when Eren stopped tickling her. 

He was looking down at her with a beautiful smile, and he put a kiss on her lips before lying back down next to her on his back. Emi turned on her side towards him. He then opened his arms with one eye looking at her. She shook her head and cuddled against him putting her head on his chest. One of his hand went to her nape and she started to purr. God did she like it. She could feel her breath slowing down. 

"Emi ?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you really staying ?"

Emi pushed her head up and put her two hands on Eren's bare chest. She smiled softly seeing his cute expression but also worried in a way. 

"Of course I am;" 

He cuddled her closer and nuzzled his nose in her hair. 

"That is good, do you want to come with us to watch out the borders after your heat ends ?"

" Really ? I can ? "

" Yes of course."

"Thank you; "she nuzzled her nose on his neck. 

"You don't need to thank me buttercup."

She blushed and tried to hide herself inside his neck. 

"Oh my god... you are going to be the death of me..."

"I hope not I could not bear it;" he said and she could sense that he was smirking at her. 

They both chuckled and were interrupt by a knock on the door. Eren growled lowly and she felt the vibration went through her body. She tensed a bit apprehensive..

"Don't you dare growl at me Eren !" Emi recognized the voice of his mother and she relaxed immediatly.

" Mom...;" Eren sat holding her into his laps. 

"Yes I know I smell it, I just came to bring some more food and drinks ans check on you. Can I come in ?"

Eren looked at Emi in the eyes and she smiled tiredly in response.

"Yes..."

The door opened and Carla walked in with a tray full of sandwiches and fruits and some fuming cup. Emi sniffed the sweet and purred loudly smelling the scent of hot chocolate. Carla laughed and Eren looked at her with wide eyes surprised. Emi blushed like crazy and hide her face in the crook of the neck of Eren. This one then smirked and put a kiss on her hair. 

"You two look so cute;" Carla cooed seeing them like this. 

"Carla don't annoy your son and..." 

Grisha entered into the room and Eren immediately tightened his arms protectively around Emi. 

"Oh well... you were right... you both are cute..." 

"Mom...dad....;" Eren whined in Emi's hair. 

Emi chuckled a little and Eren started too. He nosed at her scent gland again. They didn't hear, but the parents of Eren leaved the room with a smile on their face happy for their son. A cute noise got out of the mouth of Emi feeling the hot breathe of Eren on her neck. Fortunately for her, her heat seemed to be calm right now. She sure know that tomorrow or maybe soon it will start but with Eren by her side she was more than happy to not be alone to bear it. They didn't know each other well yet but their connection was already strong and Emi knew that she was going to be happy with her new family. She nuzzled on his chest and smiled falling asleep till the next wave of heat will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !! So... here is my first one-shot I hope that you liked it !! Sorry for my bad english this is not my first language... Anyway I will see you soon for another one that I started to write !! Thank you all for reading my little stories !! Bye and take care of you !!:) <3


End file.
